A fixed love
by Anime-kingdom1
Summary: a broken guitar can cause a lot of pain but can that pain be fixed


"LINCOLN, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO" a enraged Luna roar out at Lincoln as she held her broken guitar as she glared at Lincoln with murderous rage

Lincoln was panicking as he stepped back and tripped over his own foot causing him to fall back, but that didn't stopped him from backing up "i-i-i w-was t-t-trying t-to h-help" he said barely able to get the sentence out without choking over his own word's.

"YOU KNOW YOU NOT ALLOW IN HERE WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION" Luna yelled at him as she looked at her favorite guitar that was now broken which only had her madder.

The rest of his sisters came running into the room to see what was going on "what happened" Lori said as she seen Luna and her broken guitar than at a fear shaking Lincoln, she had a ideal of what happened but she needed to know what happened from the both of them.

"I-i-i w-was tr-trying to h-help" Lincoln said up to Lori

"HELP!? YOU BROKE MY FUCKING GUITAR" Luna yelled and threw her broken guitar down and stood up, stomping towards him but stopped as all of the sisters had stood before her, glaring at her

"Luna that is enough!" Lori told her as she had stepped up to her while leni and Lana had helped up the tumbling Lincoln "yes, I understand that you are mad but he didn't mean it and he is sorry, you know that he wouldn't do it on purpose"

"Like you of all people can talk! You throw a damn bitch fit if he even message you!" Luna growled but she knew that they wouldn't let her at him, she shoved Lori aside and storm passed everyone, leaving the room.

"L-luna" Lincoln called out as he went to her and tried to reach out to her but she turned and slapped his hand away roughly.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Luna yelled making him jump back "you break my stuff yet nothing happened to you" she growled as she glared at him before she turned around "I hate you" she said before she storm down the stairs and left the house, slamming the door closed.

Everyone was stunned at what Luna said and they had slowly look at Lincoln and saw he was shaking like a leaf "l-lincoln" Lynn said but Lincoln had ran to his room, closing the door himself as they had heard him crying.

Leni, the twins, Lisa, and Lucy had ran to Lincoln room trying to opened the door but found that it was lock "linky please open the door" leni said as the older siblings had watch.

Lynn growled and started to head towards the stairs "where are you going" she heard Lori demanded.

"I going to go teach that bitch a lesson" Lynn said to Lori.

"And just leave Lincoln like this" Lori said making Lynn stop "look we will deal with Luna later but for now we need to make sure Lincoln is okay" she finished making Lynn and luan sigh as the 3 had went to Lincoln door and Lori gave leni a bobby pin which she had used to pick lock Lincoln's door, all his sisters had went in his room to comfort him.

Hours had passed as the sky had slowly became night as the girls was upstairs doing their own thing, Lincoln was downstairs watching tv just flopping though the channels, not really looking at anything.

The door opened and luna walked in and she had seen Lincoln watching TV making her clear her throat "Lincoln" she called out, making Lincoln tense up and quickly put the remote down.

"I sorry" he said as he gotten up from the couch and ran pass her and up the stairs

"Lincoln wait!.. please" Luna said making Lincoln stop halfway up the stairs.

Lincoln had slowly looked back at Luna and his eyes widened as he saw tears streaming down her face "l-luna" he called out to her as he slowly went to her.

Once Lincoln was close enough she had quickly shot her arm's out, wrapping them around his neck making him let out a yell of surprise, while Luna had hugged him tightly as she openly cried "l-luna" Lincoln said quietly.

"I'm so sorry for what I say! I'm a horrible sister!" Luna cried as she had dropped to her knees as she had continued to hug Lincoln, the rest of the girls had heard the crying making them go to the stairs as look down, seeing Luna crying and hugging Lincoln for dear life "I so sorry! I don't hate you, I love you, I love you so much!" Luna cried.

Lincoln had looked at her and hugged her back, slowly rubbing her back as she had continued to tell him how sorry she was and how she cared more about him than a stupid piece of wood, the rest of the girl had smiled a bit and went back to their rooms as Luna had made up to Lincoln...

Lincoln was laying on top of Luna as Luna had her arm's wrapped around Lincoln, holding him as they both was laying on the couch watching TV, both just enjoying being with each other "Lincoln" luna said softly making Lincoln look up at her "what was you doing in me and luan room" she asked as she didn't even let him explain himself.

"I was trying to fix your guitar, I had notice one of the cords was about the snap so I wanted to fix it, when I had grabbed it, I had tripped over luan dummy and felled on top of it" Lincoln had explained making Luna eyes widened, she had hugged Lincoln tighter.

"I'm so sorry about everything, Lincoln. I love you so much" Luna said while Lincoln had smiled and hugged her back as the two had slowly went to sleep, sleeping in each other arm's.

**I ending it here, I had this ideal for awhile and wanted to get it out. yes, I COULD make a loudcest version of this but idk if I will, so eh... anyway I hope y'all had** **enjoyed. like, comment, and see ya next time **


End file.
